Complete
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: On the eve of their wedding day, Aram and Airi have a chance to express their feelings for each other… to finally be complete... however… first they’ll have to deal with Jeile’s latest “gift”. POST MANGA ENDING. Aram/Airi


Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Merupuri

**A/N:** I decided there weren't enough Aram/Airi fics out there so here I am writing one. This one-shot is a test to see if I have what it takes to write from this category… since lately I've been kind of a perfectionist and don't like writing the characters _out_ of character. By the way… I don't remember Aram's age being clarified in the manga but I do know that Airi was fifteen… let's say Aram was about twelve, I'm guessing this is what… five years later? If anyone has a definite answer, please inform me so I can correct it!! Anyway, ENJOY!

**Summary**: On the eve of their wedding day, Aram and Airi have a chance to express their feelings for each other… to finally be complete... however… first they'll have to deal with Jeile's latest "gift". POST MANGA ENDING.

**Pairing**: Aram/Airi

**Rating**: M

**Spoiler**: **Spoiler**: Since this happens right after the ending of the manga you'd probably have to read it before reading this… or you won't understand why I wrote certain things and such. Honestly, why would you be reading an M rated fic if you hadn't finished the manga? That'd be pedophilia people! Anyway... enough of my rant...

_**Warning**_: This is a LEMON one-shot - as in more than kissing is involved.

* * *

Airi sat her and her new husband's chamber and blinked down at an annoyed, be definitely cute, now _little _Aram. She grinned down at his scowl. "Airi! Hurry up and make with the Maiden's Kiss!!" Aram commanded, blushing in embarrassment, feeling his clothes that were now too big for his - now small – body, slide off him. Airi giggled and covered her disgruntled husband with the sheets.

"But you're so cute like that!" Airi gushed, giggling harder when Aram gave her a dismayed look.

"Don't call me cute!" Aram said indignantly. "Argh! I can't believe him! That stupid brother of mine! After all of this!" Aram threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Aram," Airi giggled, "calm down… here," Airi leaned forward and kissed her husband's forehead, enabling his transformation to his normal form – now that of a _seventeen_ year old as opposed to a twelve year old. Aram now towered over her once more.

"My forehead? You kissed my forehead? Why?" Aram blinked and this time gave his wife an incredulous look. "I'm not a child," he said with a growl in his tone – though Airi knew he did not mean any malice from it. Airi laughed and caressed his cheek tenderly, leaning forward to kiss him more properly this time.

Airi blushes as she felt Aram pull her onto his lap, angling his head to deepen the kiss. "I know you're not," Airi said against his lips, shivering when she felt his hand trail along her stomach. 'So cute when he gets impatient…'

"Then next time," Aram began, whispering into Airi's ear in a low tone, pushing her underneath him and pinning her there, "kiss me the way you know you should," he ordered gently, kissing the spot right under her ear as he pulled away to look upon her face.

"Is that a command, your highness?" Airi asked teasingly, finding the way he got all prideful and formal endearing – though it had annoyed her when they were younger.

Aram's eyes softened and he smiled adoringly before answering. "No… I could never command you to do anything you don't want to…" he said, speaking just as softly. Airi sighed in content as Aram leaned down and captured her lips - kissing her in a way that made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the universe.

"Wait," Airi gasped, halting Aram's hand from slipping under her dress. "Ah – maybe we should get rid of this little gift your brother placed upon you…" she suggested with a sympathetic look.

"Gift…" Aram snorted but sighed in defeat. "Yes… let's," he said, taking Airi's hand in his and pulling her along with him in the direction where _King_ Jeile was holding attendance with the public.

The moment Airi and Aram stepped into view, Jeile perked up and grinned toward them – almost as if _expecting _them. "AH!" he exclaimed in his own bubbly way. "Mountain-Lilly girl! Have you tired of my precious little brother and wish to stay with gracious me?" Jeile asked in his usual flowery way without skipping a beat.

"Um… no, that's not it," Airi blushed, still embarassed by the way her _brother-in-law_ treated her. Aram growled in annoyance and stepped between them, his body-language screaming "MINE!" and then pointed an accusing finger toward his elder brother.

"_King Jeile!_ I demand you lift this _curse _off of me at once!" Aram crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

"Your highness, you didn't..." Rei smacked his palm over his face in annoyance. Sometimes, he wished his sister had been betrothed to someone else...

Jeilie has the decency to look ashamed, though he still denied any of the accusations. "Uh, well… I don't know what you mean!" Jeile grinned mischievously.

While Aram glared daggers at his often juvenile brother, Airi couldn't stop giggling at the whole situation and had to cover them behind her hand. 'Almost as funny as Aram when he was in that "awkward stage"…' she mused.

"Tell me this, my cute little brother-"

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Aram shouted in anger, momentarily forgetting himself. Aram quieted down and continued to glare, feeling slightly ashamed of his outburst – it not being very Princely at all.

"Why should I take back this wonderful gift? It makes Airi happy…" Jeile finished, grinning coyly as Aram directed his questioning gaze around to his wife, who at that point stopped laughing.

Airi held her hands up defensibly. "Whoa! Hold on!" Airi said, amusement still ringing in her sweet voice. "I was just teasing you earlier Aram…" she clarified, then turned to her brother-in-law. "But honestly, please Jeile… won't you lift it?" she asked after calming down in the sweetest tone she could muster.

"I ask once again…" Jeile began, grinning toothily while his wife rolled her eyes beside him, "why _exactly _do you want me to lift it?" he asked; Jeile knew exactly why but he loved to see his little brother squirm, loved to tease him – it was very amusing.

"Because-" Aram scratched the back of his neck nervously and groaned, "-well because we want to… want to... argh…" Aram stumbled over his words, flushing in embarrassment, especially since they were in a _public place_ where there were sure to be eavesdroppers.

"Please Jeile, remove it?" Airi asked sweetly – now knowing exactly what persuaded the King.

"Oh very well…" Jeile sighed in defeat. "How can I say no to such a flower?" he grinned and turned to his still very much upset brother. "Hold still Aram – this is the _real _counter spell so you'll need to stay perfectly still," Jeile warned as he lifted his hand and chanted softly; soon one of the many rings he wore began to glow as the incantation was spoken.

Aram winced as an aura surrounded him and he felt as though thousands of tiny thorns pricked his skin. 'This definitely doesn't feel like the spell Jeile used to "remove" this curse the first time, five years ago…' Aram pondered and sighed in relief as the counter-spell finished its job.

"There…" Jeile said, lowering his hand and smiling in victory. "I can't believe it worked!" he said excitedly.

"Wha? What do you mean? Are you saying you never practiced this spell before?!" Aram asked in shock.

"Nope," Jeile answered without hesitation, still smiling proudly.

"You-You could have _killed_ me!" Aram exclaimed angrily, being barely held back from tearing the new King of Astella to bits by Airi.

"You doubt gracious me? Come now – you should have more faith in your loving brother! Now, run along… have _fun,_" Jeile said with a lewd grin, turning his back to them and walking back to the grand hall with his wife beside him.

"That bastard," Aram grumbled under his breath.

"Come on, Aram," Airi said, trying to coax her husband out of following Jeile. Blood did not need to be spilled now, especially since it was their wedding and Aram's birthday no less.

"Yes, you're right," Aram sighed once more and turned to Airi, smiling and gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Forgive me..." he pleaded softly.

"Always," Airi returned. She gasped when Aram abruptly pulled her legs from under her and held her bridal style, taking long strides from the hall back toward their chambers. Once they reached the room Aram set Airi back down and turned to shut the large chamber doors. Airi sighed in relief from getting away from the crowded hall and the curious stares of the occupants.

"I wonder if the spell actually worked…" Aram asked and he approached Airi who sat on the king-size bed; he lifted his hand to his mouth and pressed one of his rings to his lips "Oh light, fade away. Oh darkness, come to me," he murmured. Airi kept her eyes trained on Aram, watching to see if he transformed again and was pleased when the darkness engulfed the room and he did _not _change.

"Ah, good…" Airi said with a pleased smile. "You know, you _could _have just put the lights out the traditional way..." Airi teased.

"Airi…" Aram whispered into the darkness, gazing upon her visage – her skin and dress seeming to glow delicately from the light of the moon. "Beautiful," he said as he approached her again. Airi blushed when she noticed the hooded look in Aram's eyes. This was not the first time she's seen it, so it did not surprise her _too _much. The first time she had seen the look of lust in Aram's eyes was when he was fourteen, during his "awkward stage". At that age, he was already taller than her and seemed to get away with more mature things than he should have, but it couldn't be helped, he made her forget how much younger he was than her so easily...

At that time Aram had been visiting Airi in "her world" and had been asleep. Airi had been awakened when she heard Aram moan softly… she had gotten out of bed and went to investigate and found him tossing in bed, clutching the sheets tightly and sweating quite a bit. She had called to him, tried to wake him, thinking it was a nightmare but when she got nearer she discovered that whatever the dream was… was _very _pleasant. Aram had woken with a gasp when he felt Airi touch his arm and covered his "shame" quickly, muttering an apology and looking away.

That was the first time she had seen such a look from the normally innocent little boy… but it just reminded her then that he was no longer such a little boy, no longer so innocent; they had not spoken of that time since then but she was reminded of it two years later. She and Aram were having a picnic on a hill. Airi had gotten a bit of honey on her - and she had regretted wearing such a flashy dress, - the drop of honey fell right upon the spot where Aram had given her the tattoo that marked her as "his".

At first she had thought nothing of it and went to wipe it clean with a napkin, but Aram had stopped her. Airi had looked up at him and saw that his attention was directly on that spot. He had asked her to stay still… she couldn't refuse him, and so she allowed him to push her down. She had asked him what he was doing and was surprised when he had pulled the front of her dress open a little, leaning down to lick the honey off her. At that point Airi had frozen and couldn't push him off her. If he had chosen to do anything else, she wondered if she would have been able or willing to stop him.

Airi had laughed it off and pushed him playfully… unfortunately, Aram had lost his balance and began to fall… pulling her along with him. As they rolled down the hill they laughed, having fun. When they reached the bottom, Aram had made and effort to land on the bottom to cushion her fall. Airi bent down and kissed his cheek on impulse, thanking him for his valiant effort, but when she didn't pull away completely, Aram had taken the opportunity to kiss her lips. He had expected Airi to pull away in shock, since this was obviously not a "maiden's kiss" and a bit inappropriate… but she didn't… she continued to kiss him back! Only when she felt something hard press against her did she pull away and gasped.

When they had pulled away, that was when she saw the same look from before… the look that made it known to her that he was no longer "cute, innocent, little Aram…" that he was getting closer and closer to manhood. Thankfully, nothing happened after that, Aram _had _stopped after that and apologized for his indecency, though she could tell he had wished to continue. But now, now Aram gazed at her with that same, unwavering, intense look… "Aram…" Airi whispered back, falling upon the bed as Aram crawled over her, pinning her down in the same fashion as he did when he first marked her.

"Where were we?" Aram asked playfully, although his tone still held gentleness.

"I don't know… you tell me…." Airi whispered, gazing into Aram's gentle but clouded eyes. "Ah…" Airi gasped when she felt a hand trail up along her leg, pushing her dress up.

"How do you get this off?" Aram whispered in her ear, making her shiver. There was no excuse for him to stop now, he was no longer a child within a grown young man's body... he knew exactly what he was doing, and she _didn't_ _want _him to stop.

"Well, there's this bow… and then various clips… and then-" Airi gasped when Aram snapped his fingers, chanting something quickly and before she knew it, her dress undid itself and fell off her body.

Now that she wore nothing but her under garments., Aram smirked in a smug way. "So much for that."

"You're so impatient!" Airi gasped, instinctively covering herself; Aram chuckled softly and stroked her cheek with his knuckles affectionately.

"I'm sorry," Aram apologized, though Airi knew he wasn't really sorry this time. "You can do the same to me if you wish…" he said, a wolfish smile grazing his lips.

"…Are you even wearing anything under that?" Airi asked slowly.

"Why not find out?" Aram suggested, his lips stretching into a toothy grin, making her flush. "Keep in mind we rushed out to confront Jeile pretty fast, I didn't have time to dress appropriately. Besides, if you wish-" Aram sat up and pulled his robe off, exposing his bare chest and simple trousers. "-this is much more convenient…" he said, his tone turning dark, turning his half-lidded gaze back toward her flushed face.

Airi gasped, shuddering in pleasure as Aram gently placed his large hands upon her body. She smiled and leaned forward, placing her much smaller hands on Aram's well defined chest, and then kissed the mark over his heart tenderly. Aram's gaze softened further and his hands went to caress Airi's cheek. When Airi looked up Aram smiled and bent down to kiss her again, shivering when he felt Airi's hands run up his legs toward his inner thighs. Airi gasped again when Aram abruptly rolled them over and trapped her underneath him once more, bending down to kiss her mark as well as he pulled her bra off.

Airi arched her back slightly, grasping Aram's unruly hair and shutting her eyes tightly in pleasure as Aram experimentally licked his way from the valley of her breasts to her neck, biting down with enough pressure to make her purr in pleasure in his ear. "'Like that?" he asked softly, before his lips wrapped around her exposed skin and sucked a little.

"Mmm…" Airi answered, unable to voice her response. Aram's laughter was muffled against her as his hands trailed along her body, trying to memorize each curve, each line, each imperfection if he found any… everything about her… he wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her… he wanted her… he wanted to know what stimulated her… and so his hands continued to explore her as he lavished as much as her skin with kisses. "A-Aram!" Airi cried out as said Prince's fingers found a very sensitive spot between her legs.

At first Aram was stunned, what had happened? One moment she was sighing and moaning and the next she had cried out his name… did he want her to stop? Had he hurt her? With those thoughts in mind Aram pulled his hand away and looked down at her questioningly. "I'm sorry - did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Aram… th-this is… you're doing everything _right, _trust me… just please _don't stop_…" Airi cried in a soft but pleading voice, pressing harder against him. Aram nodded and reached down again, finding the spot he had touched moment before. Aram watched as Airi bit her lip and flushed harder, shuddering in delight when she gripped his shoulder tighter and moaned softly.

Aram continued to gaze into Airi's flushed face as he teased her arousal continually. The more he rubbed, the more she moaned. The more she moaned, the harder Aram felt himself get until it reached a point where he was squirming above her… but he did not stop. Once Airi all but threw herself at him, clutching his shoulders and crying out in pleasure, did he pull his hand away, giving her a look that was a strange mix of arousal and curiosity.

"I-It's called an… um," she whispered in his ear, feeling too embarrassed to say it out loud. "You know what that is... right?" Airi asked, still panting a little as she pushed her hand up to the nape of his neck, caressing his scalp affectionately.

Aram flushed and nodded in answer. "Y-Yeah… I know what that is…" he responded, remembering the very embarrassing talks he had had with his parents about his… strange feelings… and then the even more embarrassing lessons on the subject he got from Rei when he was a little older.

"Oh, okay…" Airi muttered, glancing up at him and noticing he was very close to breaking if something wasn't done about his own _problem_. "Here, let me help you…" Airi said, pushing on Aram's chest until he responded by lying on his back.

"What are you going to-" Aram's question was cut off as an involuntary gasp escaped his lips. Airi had very abruptly yanked his pants clean off. Aram peered into Airi's face – she had frozen stiff once he was exposed to her - was it really that strange?

"Aram…" Airi breathed, unsure whether to be impressed, embarrassed or nervous… maybe _a lot_ of each… "You're beautiful too…" Airi said tenderly. Aram watched with interest as Airi pushed her thumbs under the hems of her remaining article of clothing and slipped out of it, revealing herself to the "boy" under her once again - though the first time was a complete accident - "Lie still…" Airi instructed, pushing her hands up Aram's stomach as she straddled him.

"D-Do you know what you're doing?" Aram asked, stumbling over his words a little as Airi's very touch ignited a raging inferno within him.

"Kind of…" Airi mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. She may not feel as awkward as Aram probably did, but she was just as new to this as he was. Airi and Aram gasped in unison as Airi pulled her legs around Aram and sheathed herself with him, sliding down his length slowly. Aram was rendered speechless has he felt as though he had been submerged into a pool of pleasure… Airi on the other hand winced and stilled, leaning against his chest for support and willing the sudden pain to leave as soon as possible.

"Airi!" Aram exclaimed after he had returned to his senses, seeing the tears run down his wife's cheeks. "What happened?! Did something go wrong? What happened?" Aram demanded to know, hating the very _idea_ of Airi crying for anything.

"I-It's okay Aram," Airi soothed, knowing how keen he was to her every emotion. "This is also natural... the pain will pass."

"But, why do you feel pain?" Aram asked in a bit more gentle tone, taking hold of Airi's cheeks within his hands and softly wiping the tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"It… it only happens the first time… its okay," Airi explained, sighing in relief when the pain melted away.

"But-" Aram was once again cut off by his own gasp as Airi pulled off him only to crash back down in one smooth move, once again rendering her companion speechless. As Airi moved, grinding against him in steadily increasing urgency, she was captivated by the most amazing sight that ever greeted her eyes. Aram lay under her, clenching the sheets so tightly she could have sworn she heard a rip as he struggled to stop himself from thrashing, moaning without restraint.

"Airi!!" Aram cried out, suddenly grabbing onto her and pressing her body harder against his as he shuddered in the after-effect of his climax, panting wildly, trying to catch his rapid breath. Once the shock of ecstasy has worn down he could gaze more clearly into Airi's face… just the sight of her made his eyes darken once more.

"A-Aram… I… I haven't…" Airi flushed harder and bit her lip, looking away in embarrassment. Then it dawned on the Prince… Airi hadn't felt her own release yet…

"I'll help you…" Aram said lovingly, pushing her underneath him and trailing his hands in a teasingly slow way down her body.

"Aram…" Airi whispered in need.

"I know… shh…" Aram whispered back, leaning down to kiss his beloved's mouth once more, biting her bottom lip gently before slipping his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues dueled for supremacy as Aram's hand finally reached its destination, smirking against the kiss as she squirmed and whimpered softly. Airi suddenly pulled away from the kiss, her eyes rolling back and toes curling as Aram thrust his index and forefinger into while his thumb continued to stimulate her. "I love you…" Aram whispered against Airi's ear.

"Ah!" Airi moaned, unable to answer him properly.

"Do you love me?" Aram asked mischievously, pulling out of her but continuing to tease her relentlessly.

So close....

"A-Aram… Aram!" Airi was simply unable to speak correctly, any coherent thoughts being thrown out of the room by his delicious and evil torture. "P-Please…" Airi said softly. Aram's eyes softened once again, how could possibly deny his one true love? The woman he adored? His soul-mate? How could he _not_ obey her? "Oh… _God!_" Airi arched her back as Aram pushed into her again, pumping just a little faster and covering her mouth with his once again, her moan of rapture muffled by the heated kiss. Once Airi collapsed back against the bed Aram pulled away and smiled affectionately at her. "I love you Aram… I always have," Airi finally answered.

Aram smiled with adoration and bent down to kiss the mark over her heart once more before pulling her in his arm and rolling them over, grabbing the sheets to cover them. As night reached it's highest peak the now official newly weds curled under the sheets, legs and arms entwined as the lovers fell into deep sleep, knowing they were complete with each other and that nothing could and would ever separate them.

_**The End**_

* * *

**End A/N:** Well there you have it! I tried to make this tasteful and keep them in character as much as I could… though I feel like I didn't do such a good job… I figured that since it was their first time doing this, they would find everything new and surprising. From what I gathered from the manga, Aram _is _a little insecure and I tried to capture that here… I hope I did okay. If this fic is successful enough and I get enough feedback on it I'll think about writing a multi-chapter story… until then, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
